VanillaButter Icing
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: Vanellope and Rancis make a cake for Ralph's birthday. VanillaButter One-Shot.


**Hey guys! Have some VanillaButter! XD Yes, they're nine in this FanFic, but hey, they're young and adorable, so don't judge me. XD**

**Just so you know, when they're baking the cake, I totally made the 'recipe' up. XD**

**It won't be as good as the first time... it deleted most of the first draft. ;-;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or its characters.**

* * *

Rancis walked into the castle's bakery.

_"She's in the bakery... feel free to there..." _Sour Bill had told him, dreadfully as usual.

He found Vanellope standing on a stool(so she could reach the counter), looking at all of the ingredients she had put on the counter.

"...milk, eggs, butter... the oven's preheated..." she mumbled to herself, unaware of Rancis's presence.

_She must've gotten all of this stuff from Tappers' or Burger Time... _Rancis thought.

Rancis cleared his throat, causing Vanellope to turn around.

"Rancis?" she said surprised, "I didn't know you were coming. Oo! Oo! Wanna help me?"

"Help you with what exactly?" Rancis questioned.

"What does it look like, dummy?" she rolled her eyes, "I'm baking a cake!"

"What for?"

"Geez, you sure love asking questions, don't ya?" Vanellope hopped off of her stool, "It's for Stink Brain's birthday party tomorrow!"

"And you're in charge of baking the cake?"

"Yup!"

"Oh, I didn't know you could bake."

"Yeah, well, it's kinda a secret I guess," the girl shrugged, "So are you helping me, or what?"

"U-Uh, yeah, yeah, of course!" he shuddered.

Vanellope smiled, "Great!" she hopped back onto her stool, "Now move your molasses! Wash your hands and grab a stool! Go, go, go!"

Rancis hesitated for a second to let it all sink in. Then he quickly obeyed the little girl by grabbing an extra stool for himself, washed his hands(he thought the soap smelled like vanilla.), moved the stool next to Vanellope's, then stood on it.

"Looks like you need your kart to be fast, huh?" she teased.

"Ha ha, very funny, _Princess._" Rancis said sarcastically as he fixed his Reese's hat.

"President," she corrected. "Anyways! First thing to do is pour the flour from the box into the mixing bowl," she opened the package and poured the flour into the mixing bowl, "Now we put one cup of milk in. Care to do the honor?"

_At least I can kind of measure things... _Rancis took the carton of milk, measured one cup in a measuring cup, then poured it into the mixing bowl along with the previous ingredients.

"Do you know how to crack eggs?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course I do!" Rancis said, trying to impress Vanellope.

"Great!" she got four eggs from an egg carton. She passed two of them to Rancis, then kept the other two for herself.

She cracked them with ease, "Your turn, Pretty Boy."

Rancis blushed at the nickname. He knew he was handsome, but being called it by _Vanellope?! _He lightly tapped the eggs on the counter. Then. again. And again. "What the..? It's not cracking."

Vanellope took the egg from him and cracked it, "You don't know how to bake, do you?"

Ranics smiled sheepishly in response as Vanellope cracked the last egg.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do the rest of the baking, then you can help me frost," Vanellope told him.

* * *

Rancis watched as Vanellope slightly struggled with mixing the ingredients. One of her hands was on the bowl to hold it in place, then the other one was trying to mix.

Then he got an idea.

He hopped off of his stool, and joined Vanellope on hers(it was big enough for two Sugar Rush racers). He then put his arms around her to hold the bowl.

Vanellope blushed madly, but smiled and used both of her hands to mix.

Rancis watched the bowl as the ingredients were being mixed. But eventually, his eyes moved up to Vanellope. Some flour was on her rosy from blushing cheeks. And the way her tongue suck out of the corner of her mouth to show her concentration was just...

"...Adorable." Rancis finished aloud, sighing dreamily.

"What?" Vanellope turned back towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing!" Rancis said quickly, blushing yet again.

"...Okay..." Vanellope said as she started to pour the finished batter into a heart shaped pan. She held the pan and looked back at Rancis, "Uh, I-I gotta go put this in the oven now..."

Rancis moved his hands away, "O-Oh, right, right!" he moved back to his own stool.

Vanellope stepped down from the stool and walked to the oven. She placed the pan with batter on the candy coated floor, and dragged the stool there. She then stood on the stool, allowing her better access at opening the oven. Hot air blowed in her face as she opened the oven. She then placed the pan into the oven, closed the oven, and set the timer. She moved the stool back next to Rancis.

"I already made the frosting; it's in the fridge for when we're ready to frost." she smiled, "We can sit at the table while we wait."

* * *

Vanellope and Rancis awkwardly sat at the candy table. They twiddled with their fingers and looks around the kitchen, neither knowing how to break the awkward silence.

_It's now or never, Fluggerbutter... _Rancis thought.

"Uh, Vanellope... I have something to tell you." Rancis said, gaining confidence towards the end of the sentence.

"Oh yeah? Whadya have to tell me, Fluggerbutt?" she asked.

Ignoring the nickname, Rancis thought of how to tell her, "Well... uh, i-it's important."

"And...?"

"And..."

Vanellope rolled her eyes, "Spit it out!"

"Okay, okay! Well, I... I..." Rancis took a deep breath and turned directly to Vanellope, "I like you, Vanellope. I _like _you."

_Sweet mother of monkey milk... _Vanellope thought. _He likes me... he likes me! Well don't just sit there, tell him you like him back! Do it, go!_

However, Vanellope could not get herself to respond.

"...Vanellope? Vanellope, don't leave me hanging! C'mon, say something!"

She didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "I like you too, Rancis. I _like _you, too."

Rancis's eyes widened, "Y-You kissed me!"

"Well doi I did! Are you deaf or something? I said I like you, Rancis, so I kissed you!"

Rancis blushed and smiled. Then he did something that took a lot of bravery(not for him, he thought). He pulled the girl close to him and kissed her back.

On the lips.

A moment or two later, he pulled back. The two children blushed and said in sync: "Wow..."

"...So I guess we're..." Rancis started.

"...A couple now." Vanellope finished.

_Beep! Beep! _the oven went off.

* * *

The two were almost done frosting the cake with the first layer.

"What kind of frosting is it?" Rancis asked.

"Find out for yourself!" Vanellope said as she shoved a spoonful of extra frosting into Rancis's mouth.

He jerked back a little bit at firs, but then ate the frosting, "Hmm..." he took the spoon out of his mouth, "Vanilla butter icing?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Sweet choice." Rancis nodded his head.

Vanellope then took a red icing bag and wrote on the cake in her 'fancy' cursive writing, "Happy Birthday, Ralph Ma Man!"

"Pass me the sprinkles!" Vanellope 'asked' Rancis.

Rancis grabbed the sprinkles and held them over the young racer's head, "What's the magic word."

"Give." Vanellope narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think that's it..." Rancis said teasingly.

Vanellope leaned up and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Give." she said again.

Rancis blushed and handed them to her, "Yes, ma'am."

"That's what I though," Vanellope said smugly as she held the container of sprinkles high above the cake and shook it.

Vanellope and Rancis continues to tease each other as they finished decorating the cake. Once they finished, the stood back a bit on their stools and admired their work.

"I think Stink Brain'll love it!" Vanellope commented.

Rancis put his arm around Vanellope's shoulder, "Even when he realizes it's chocolate?"

"Even then." Vanellope grinned.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so rushed. ;-; The first one was so much better I think, I put more detail in it. ;-; I'm sorry! DX I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
